


Ficlets from Tumblr

by abswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: Shorter fics and requests from my tumblr
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nanami Kento/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 213





	1. Movie Night - Matsukawa x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and pairings will be updated as I go along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.”

“Babe,” Matsukawa’s voice rings out, rousing you from your temporary slumber.  
  
Opening your eyes, you look over at him. “Yeah?”  
  
“We can turn off the movie, you know,” he says, looking at you a bit too knowingly. “I know you’ve been looking forward to movie night, but we can just call it a night and go sleep.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you huff, turning back to the TV.  
  
“I saw you nodding off.”  
  
“No, you didn’t,” you say, “now hush, I’m trying to watch the movie.”  
  
“Oh, really?” he asks, smirking. “What just happened?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“In the movie. If you’ve been paying such good attention, tell me what just happened.”  
  
You scrunch up your eyebrows, deep in thought. “Uh, they just went to the place—”  
  
“Who’s they?”  
  
You glare at him. “Don’t interrupt me, you jerk. The guys in the movie, and they’re going to – to that place that they were talking about.”  
  
He stares at you blankly until you finally crack. “Alright, fine, maybe I was sleeping.”  
  
Matsukawa simply laughs, opening his arms. Grumbling, you crawl into them, resting your head on his chest.  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this,” he whispers, stroking your hair lightly.  
  
“Shut up,” you mumble, reaching a hand out to intertwine with one of his. As you drift off again, the last thing you register is the feeling of his lips pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.


	2. Traitor - Tsukishima x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can't banish me! This is my bedroom too!”

From his place next to you on the couch, your boyfriend clears his throat to get your attention. “Do you...have plans tomorrow?”

You lean towards him, smirking. “Aw, Kei, why are you asking? Could it be that you actually want to hang out with me for once?”

“Shut up,” he grumbles. “Just answer my question.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, babe, but I actually do have plans. Yachi invited me to go get lunch with Hinata and Kageyama.”

Tsukishima stares at you for a moment. “You’re hanging out with those two?”

Your eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. “Well, yeah -- them and Yachi. Why?”

Before you even finish speaking, Tsukishima gets up off the couch and stomps down the hall. You move to follow him, but he slams the bedroom door in your face. 

“Kei, what the fuck?” you exclaim, pounding on the door. “You can’t banish me! This is my bedroom too!”

“Sorry, did you say something?” his snarky voice comes through the door. “This is the bedroom I share with my girlfriend. Not with a traitor who’s abandoning me to hang out with those two idiots.”

You roll your eyes, huffing. “I swear, you’re so dramatic, Kei.” He doesn’t respond, but that doesn’t deter you. You haven’t spent this long dating him without picking up a few tricks.

“Alright, Kei,” you call, walking away from the door. “If you don’t want to let me in, I guess I’ll just stay on the couch out here. Hmm, I wonder what I should watch? Oh, maybe Jurassic Park!”

It takes approximately five seconds for him to open the door and join you. 


	3. Embarrassed - Yamaguchi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?”

“Tadashi!” you call from your spot on the couch. He looks up from his conversation with Tsukishima and tilts his head in question. “Come sit with me!”

Quickly apologizing to Tsukishima, he makes his way over and sits next to you. You smile at him giddily, and the look in your eyes tells him that you’re more than a little drunk.

“What’s up?”

“Just wanted to hang out with you, that’s all,” you say, grabbing his arm and dragging him nearer to you.

Yamaguchi gladly shifts over closer to you, wrapping his other arm around your shoulder. “Any particular reason?”

“I miss you,” you pout. “I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever.”

“I was only over with Tsukki for a few minutes,” he says, laughing.

“That was too long.” Snuggling closer to him, you sigh contentedly. “Tell me about your day.”

“Oh! Guess what happened today during practice?”

You hum in acknowledgment, and he proceeds to tell you about the latest idiotic stunt that Hinata and Kageyama had pulled. While you listen, it strikes you that you’re a little sleepy and your boyfriend is very comfortable. In order to stop yourself from dozing off, you decide to play your favorite game.

“–And then I made a service ace and…” he trails off, glancing at your hand tracing patterns on his arm. “Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?”

“Nope!” you say pointedly.

“Oh yeah? Why not?”

“Because I love your freckles, Tadashi!” you announce happily. Ignoring his protests, you continue.

Across the room, Tsukishima snorts when he sees how red your boyfriend’s face is.


	4. Milkshake - Kageyama x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always know how to make Kageyama feel better.

Something’s wrong with Kageyama. 

He’s usually so vocal about things he’s upset about, ranting for hours about Hinata’s poor receives or Tsukishima’s snarky comments. 

He had texted you after volleyball practice, asking you to take a walk in the park with him. But instead of telling you about the bad day you know for a fact he had, he remains uncharacteristically silent. 

After about an hour of this, you can’t take it anymore. 

“Come on,” you say, grabbing his sleeve to tug him along. “I know what will make you feel better.”

Kageyama looks mildly startled at your action, but when he notices you steering him towards the nearest diner, his eyes widen in realization. 

“Go grab us a booth,” you say, heading in the opposite direction. “I’ll go order.”

While you wait in line, you glance over and see him hunched over the table, head in his hands. You can feel your heart almost break at the look of pure dejection on his face. 

Taking a deep breath, you steel yourself. If he’s upset, then you just have to work hard to make him feel better.

Kageyama raises his head at your approach, and you place a vanilla milkshake on the table in front of him. 

“You didn’t get anything?” he questions.

You shake your head. “Nope! I don’t need anything -- this one’s just for you, Tobio.”

Without a word, he slides out of the booth and heads back over to the counter, leaving you confused. You see him ask the man behind the counter for something, but they’re too far away for you to hear.

Kageyama walks back to you, looking satisfied, and holds out a straw. 

You glance at it, confused. “What’s this for?”

“I thought we could share,” he says.

Your heart squeezes, overcome with affection. Gladly obliging, you slide your straw into the shake alongside his. 

As his lips close around his straw, face only inches from yours, some of the wrinkles between his brows smooth away. But the tension in his shoulders remains, and you know that it isn’t enough to lift his spirits.

“Tobio…” you begin, unsure of what to say.

He shifts on the booth, turning to stare out the window aimlessly. “Tell me about your day.”

That, you can do. You tell him about the new project one of your teachers assigned, about the latest gossip in your friend group, about how you’d seen Hinata run into a wall that morning in the hallway. 

As you talk, his shoulders gradually come down from where they’d been hunched around his ears. Every time you pause to take another sip of milkshake, you catch him glancing at you, a small smile that only you ever get to see playing at his lips.

By the time the glass is empty, it’s gotten dark outside, and Kageyama’s usual gentlemanly tendencies show themselves when he offers to escort you home.

As he walks next to you, he reaches out, almost hesitantly, and grabs your hand.

“Thank you,” he says softly, cheeks flushing red.

You brush him off. “Don’t thank me, Tobio! It was just a milkshake.”

“No,” he murmurs, giving you a soft smile. “It was so much more than that.”


	5. Play Date - Atsumu x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic based on Play Date by Melanie Martinez

The first time you see him, you’re at a party, and you’re not the most sober you’ve ever been in your life. 

You’re sitting on the couch, nursing your drink, and when you throw your head back to laugh at something your friend said, you feel someone watching you. You turn your head and see him leaning against the wall across the room. His dark gaze meets yours, and even though you’ve never seen him before, only have a vague idea of who he might be, you know that without a doubt you’ll end up underneath him by the end of the night.

He seems much too cocky for your liking, you think, as he pushes himself off the wall and makes a beeline for you. But you have to admit, you’re curious, and when he asks you if you want to go back to his place, you don’t hesitate before agreeing.

It proves to be a good choice when your voice is hoarse from screaming, nails digging into his back as he thrusts into you. 

Clearly, he feels the same way, because you leave his apartment the next morning with his number plugged into your phone. 

At first, it’s just a mutually beneficial relationship -- some fun, mindless stress-relief. You wouldn’t even call it “friends with benefits”, because to be honest, you’re hardly friends. You don’t know when it changed, but it becomes painfully obvious that you’re no longer able to deny your own feelings.

It’s the way you both agreed to keep seeing other people, but your bed doesn’t feel right with anyone else in it. It’s the way you write out a text to him but don’t hit send, overthinking far too much. It’s the way your heart squeezes painfully every time you see him with his arm around another girl in public. 

Every time he rolls out of your bed, you have to force yourself not to reach out to him, to say something that you know you’ll regret.

With a heavy heart, you start to pull away, thinking that maybe some distance will do you good. You should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. It seems like as soon as you start to withdraw, he makes it a point to seek you out more. And curiously enough, it isn’t just for sex.

He starts bringing you your favorite kind of onigiri from his brother’s restaurant. He tells you to come over to watch a movie, but he makes it a point to not touch you for the whole evening. When other girls approach him at parties, he simply brushes them off. 

That night, when you pick up your phone to text him a simple come over, things feel different. He’s different. In the past, he would have bounded into your apartment, acting like he owned the place. This time, he walks in cautiously, hesitantly, like he thinks you’ll ask him to leave.

This time, he fucks you slowly, adoringly, pressing kisses and whispered affections to every inch of your skin. 

But this time, you’re different too. When he’s about to get up, making some stupid joke to hide both of your yearning, you don’t laugh. Instead, you reach out, grabbing his arm.

“Don’t go,” you say.

His face lights up in a grin. 


	6. GUY.exe - Kuroo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic based on GUY.exe by Superfruit

Knocking back the rest of your drink, you slump down on the bar counter heavily, head falling on your arms. 

Vaguely, you register the sound of the man at the end of the bar clearing his throat. “You all right down there?”

The bar is pretty much empty at this point -- there’s no one else he could be talking to. You turn your head to face him. “Just peachy,” you say, frowning.

“You don’t look it.” He smirks, running a hand through his already messy hair. “Wanna talk about it? My friends tell me I’m a great listener.”

“I don’t think talking about my problems with a stranger is the best solution. No offense.”

“Well, then I should just introduce myself first. I’m Kuroo. There, see? We’re not strangers anymore,” he says, looking far too proud of himself.

You take a few seconds to think it over. You had thought that some alcohol would soothe your worries, but it seems like the drinks had had the opposite effect. And there was no way you could talk to your friends about it -- not when they were the problem. Lifting your head up, you nod hesitantly.

Grabbing his drink, he gets up, coming over to slide into the seat next to you. “So what’s the problem?”

You run your finger around the rim of your empty glass, sighing. “Just dating trouble, I guess.”

He hums in acknowledgment, and you take it as a cue to continue. “Why is it so hard to find a guy? Every guy I go out with is either rude, disrespectful, or just straight up full of themself. I’m just wasting my time at this point.”

“Ah,” Kuroo says, pausing to take a sip of his drink. “What kind of guy are you looking for, then?”

“I don’t know anymore,” you groan. “My friends keep telling me that my standards are too high, but I don’t think I’m asking too much. Am I?”

He chuckles, leaning towards you. “Alright, so what are your standards?”

You swing your head, giving him a dubious look. “Why?”

“Just humor me. Describe your perfect guy.”

You scrunch up your eyebrows, thinking. “My perfect guy? Uh, I don’t know--”

“Yeah, you do,” he cuts you off. “No judgment. Just gimme every trait you want in a partner.”

Something about his challenging gaze and the smirk on his face sets you off. Sitting up straight on the bar stool, you begin to count off on your fingers. “He’s gotta be smart, nice, emotionally stable, financially secure, and not be late every time he picks me up.”

“Oh, come on, that’s it?” he asks. “That’s not even picky. Sounds to me like you’re just looking for someone who isn’t a total dick.”

You hesitate. “I mean, it would be nice if he was hot, too.”

Kuroo raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“And, you know...someone who isn’t completely incompetent in bed.”

He laughs at that. 

“I’m not even looking for someone perfect,” you groan. “Just someone I can get along with, I guess. Maybe I should just give up on dating.”

“Hmm,” Kuroo says, looking thoughtful. “Well, how about this?” He slides the napkin in front of him over to you. It’s hard to make out in the bar’s dim lighting, but it looks like it has something written on it.

You recoil, shocked. “Is that your number?”

“Yeah. I was gonna give it to you anyway, but after finding out that I meet all your standards, I figured my chances went up. So, what do you say? Wanna try out a guy who isn’t a waste of time?”

Tilting your head, you study him carefully. Even now, in your inebriated state, you can tell that he’s _very_ attractive. And he actually listened to you, something most of your dates hadn’t even bothered to do. 

Sure, you weren’t looking for a guy who was perfect -- but Kuroo seemed pretty damn close to it.

“Alright, why not?” Reaching out, you grab the napkin, stuffing it in your purse. “I better not regret this,” you say playfully.

He grins. “Oh trust me, you won’t.”


	7. Pegging - Oikawa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: p*gging oikawa. all flushed pink down to the tips of ears, eyes big and teary and glossy, with his fingers holding on to the sheets for dear life. he’d be so pretty gasping and crying and begging for you to go deeper, fuck him harder, like you meant it, like you owned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: femdom, pegging, praise, degradation

“Tell me who you belong to,” you purr, thrusts slowing down.

Oikawa mewls, bucking his hips up eagerly. One of your hands comes to push him back down flat on the mattress. “Please,” he begs, eyes glossy with unshed tears. “I belong to you, just please, please, don’t stop.”

You laugh at his desperate begging. “Look at you,” you murmur, snapping your hips hard against his. He cries out at the feeling. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Tooru? My good little slut.”

His aching cock twitches at your words and your other hand reaches to curl around it. As you slowly pump him in time with your thrusts, his moans grow louder, voice cracking with every desperate whimper.

“Harder,” he gasps out, fisting the sheets. 

You oblige, speeding up. His back arches to meet each one of your thrusts, his moaning gradually turning into nonsensical babbles and pleas. 

“Gonna come?” you ask, squeezing the base of his cock. “Go ahead, show me that pretty face. Be a good boy and come for me.”

Oikawa’s head is pushed into the mattress, muffling his wails as he reaches his peak. His cock spurts messily over your hand and the bed, as you continue to coo praises down at him.

After he’s finished, you pull out, undoing the strap and tossing it aside. Panting from the exertion, he looks up at you, tears trailing down his face. Before he can speak, you easily flip him around. You lean back against the headboard, pushing his head between your spread legs.

“Now, be a good little slut and get to work,” you command. “If you do, I might just let you come again.”


	8. Workout - Iwaizumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d hold onto something if I were you”
> 
> “I know a workout you might actually enjoy”

“You look busy.”

The loud moan you were about to let out turns into a surprised squeal. Your first thought is that you should be embarrassed. It’s obvious what you were up to -- one of your hands is working between your legs, your arousal highlighted by the wet noises filling the room. Your other hand is up your shirt, tweaking and pinching your nipples.

“Hajime! I--you’re home early!” You slide your hand out from between your legs. Iwaizumi’s eyes follow the movement closely, his heat-filled gaze never leaving yours.

“Thought I would head to the gym,” he says, climbing on the mattress. The bed dips with his weight, and his hand reaches out to lightly run over your calf. You shiver, your body always so receptive to his touch. “But now I’m thinking I should stay here instead. My girl looks a little needy.”

Iwaizumi pulls off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and muscled arms. He smirks when he sees you lick your lips, your eyes roving over the exposed skin. “See something you like?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” you murmur, though the answer is obvious. Even when it’s only half hard, it’s impossible for you to miss the impressive outline of Iwaizumi’s growing cock through his sweatpants. “Since you’re not going to the gym, I know a workout you might actually enjoy.”

His hand slowly slides up to your thigh, as he glances at you expectantly. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

Instead of replying, you bring your hand up to your mouth enticingly. With your eyes locked on his, you run your tongue lightly over your fingers. It’s the quickest way to get Iwaizumi riled up, and it doesn’t fail this time.

Letting out a growl, he reaches out and grabs your wrist, yanking your hand towards him. He takes your hand into his own mouth, and you moan at the feeling of his hot tongue sweeping over your fingers.

“Fuck,” he groans, “you taste so good.”

Your thighs press tightly together, desperate for stimulation. Your clit throbs between your legs, practically begging to be touched. “Please,” you whisper, “Hajime, I need you so bad.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” he says, releasing your hand. “I’ll take care of you. Just remember, you asked for it.”

His knee comes between your thighs, spreading them apart easily. Pushing his sweatpants down, he palms his hard cock, running it lightly through your folds.

“I’d hold onto something if I were you,” he says, inching his cock into your pussy. “You want a workout? I’ll give you a workout.”


	9. Tease - Eren x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sex toys, edging, orgasm denial, exhibitionism

“You all right, there, sweetheart?” Eren asks from across the table. The concern on his face looks genuine enough, but it doesn’t fool you. Not with the way you see his hand disappear into his pocket, amusement dancing in his eyes. “You’re looking a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” you stress through clenched teeth, reaching out to take a sip of water. You can’t help but choke on it, though, when the vibrations pulsing inside you get more intense. 

You glare at Eren across the table and resist the urge to lunge at him and choke him out, as he flashes you a shit-eating grin. 

In all the time you’ve spent dating Eren, the most apparent thing you’ve learned about him is that he’s such a fucking tease.

He just thinks you look so pretty, face flushed from exertion, panting, lips pursed hard as you try your best to keep quiet. He loves when you’re all riled up, and he’ll do whatever it takes to get you there. 

He’s all too fond of getting a bit too handsy under the table – slipping his fingers into your panties, sliding his fingers over your clit, and fingering you until you cum, biting down hard on your lips to stay silent.

That wasn’t the furthest he’s gone, either. You were ready to choke him after the stunt he pulled the last time you two had gone out for dinner with the gang. 

“Oops,” he had said after ‘accidentally’ knocking his fork to the floor with a clatter. “Let me just grab that real quick.”

It quickly became apparent to you why he had insisted on you wearing a skirt.

There was no stopping him – when Eren wants something, he gets it. All you could do was grip the edge of your chair tightly, struggling to keep a straight face while his talented tongue worked its magic between your legs.

This time, though, the vibrator nestled firmly inside you is new.

He’s been playing around with the buttons for almost an hour, bringing you dangerously close to the edge, only to turn it down just when pleasure threatens to overtake you. You squeeze your thighs together tightly in search of relief, but it only shoves the vibrator deeper inside you, your walls clenching tightly on the silicone toy.

You’re almost desperate to cum at this point, the only thing stopping you from begging him being your pride. That falls to pieces quickly as the vibrator suddenly speeds up to buzz at its highest setting, the tip of it rubbing against your g-spot. 

“Eren,” you whisper, tears welling up in your eyes. “Please, please, just let me cum.”

“Now why would I do that?” He smiles at you gently, the picture of nonchalance. It’s easy to forget how devilish he can be when he wants to. “I think you’re forgetting who exactly is in charge here.” And with that, he reaches into his pocket again, with every intention of seeing exactly how desperate you can get for him.


	10. Brat Tamer - Levi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t feel like sleeping.”

Knocking three times on the heavy wooden door, you push it open without waiting for a response.

Levi sits at his desk, and he looks up as you walk in. “I thought I told you to stay in your room tonight,” he says, unimpressed. “We’re heading out early tomorrow. You should be sleeping.”

“Nah,” you reply, lifting a shoulder casually. “I don’t feel like sleeping.”

At your tone, Levi looks up fully. “Excuse me?”

Walking forward, you make sure to swing your hips enticingly. By the look on his face, he’s noticed. “I don’t take orders from you. In case you’ve forgotten, you’re not my captain. I’m in Hange’s squad, not yours.”

By now, Levi’s figured out your game. His eyes narrow dangerously at your words. Suddenly standing, he walks around the table to corner you against it. Heat radiates off his body, and his steel-gray gaze bores into yours. “Learn your place, little one. You won’t like it if I have to teach you.”

You lean forward, pressing your breasts up against his chest. “I dare you,” you breathe, lips inches from his.

Levi stays unmoving for a moment, eyes traveling over your body slowly before he strikes like a viper. His hand comes up to grip your jaw tightly, as deft fingers easily unbutton your pants. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he hisses. “Wanted me to treat you like the brat you are?”

You moan out unabashedly as he slides his hand into your panties, rubbing up and down your slit slowly. Your knees buckle when he grinds his palm against your clit, but he presses you against the desk forcefully, keeping you upright. “And what if it is?” you ask, trying desperately to maintain your facade of control.

Releasing your jaw, Levi threads his fingers into your hair, using the grip as leverage to tilt your head to his liking. He leans forward, kissing and sucking harshly at your neck, teeth scraping over your smooth skin. “Then I hope you’re ready,” he growls. “You’re getting exactly what you asked for.” The vibrations from his voice send tingles straight to your core.

You keen as he slides a finger into your pussy, walls clenching around the intrusion. “More,” you gasp out, circling your hips to try to get more friction.

He clicks his tongue, irritated. “That’s funny,” he says mockingly, another finger coming to join the first. He pumps them in and out of you slowly, far too slowly for you to receive any sort of stimulation. “Have you already forgotten who’s in charge here?”

“Levi,” you pant, throwing your head back.

Levi curls his fingers mercilessly, his thumb coming to rub your clit harshly. “I don’t think so, brat. Address me properly.”

You’re ready to throw out another sassy response, unwilling to play his little game, when his fingers speed up just the slightest bit. All thought leaves your brain, every inch of your body alight with his touch. As he fingers you, Levi ruts the hard bar of his erection against your thigh, and your thighs clench together at the thought of it inside you. “Sir,” you finally murmur. “Please, sir, I-I need more.”

He doesn’t reply, but his motions grow harsher, rubbing your clit quickly as his fingers piston in and out of you. Your thighs tremble as your orgasm draws closer, your moans growing louder every second.

Right when you’re about to cum, his fingers slow down. “No, no, please-”

Levi lays a harsh slap against your clit, ignoring the way you squeal at the contact. “You don’t get to cum until I say so,” he growls. “Maybe that’ll teach you not to be a brat next time. Now get on your knees. It’s time to show me just how good you can be for your captain.”


	11. Desperate - Tsukishima x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t cover your face, I want to see you.”

“Look at you,” Tsukishima whispers, fingers trailing over your calves, up your legs, and brushing against your soft inner thighs. “Desperate little whore, you’re practically dripping for me, aren’t you? And I’ve barely touched you.”

All you can do in response is whimper, body shaking against the restraints binding your hands still and your legs open. His feather-light touches make you shiver, your breaths coming out in quick pants as you wait in an agony of delightful anticipation. “Kei, please,” you plead.

“Please, _what_?” he snaps, landing a light slap on your thigh. The stinging sensation only adds to the arousal building in your core. “Good girls use their words.”

“I-I need more. I need your fingers, _please_.”

His eyes don’t leave your face as his fingertip just barely enters your tight cunt, before easily slipping back out. You try desperately to rock your hips forward, but the restraints hold you firmly in place. Finally taking pity on you, he slides his long finger into you, rubbing against your inner walls gently. You throw your head back as he plunges it in and out of your pussy, far too slowly for you to derive any sort of pleasure from his touch. Arching up, you try to get it deeper inside of you, but he holds your hips down with a strong hand. “More,” you say, little gasps falling from your lips with every thrust of his finger.

“More?” he repeats, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Greedy little slut, are you sure you can handle it?”

At your eager nod, he chuckles and slips a second finger in to join the first, the tips prodding up against your g-spot insistently. With a choked gasp, you turn your face to the side, attempting to bury it in the covers and hide away the sight of you biting down on your lower lip, cheeks flushed from pleasure.

But Tsukishima isn’t having any of that. He reaches out to firmly grip your chin, turning your face towards him. Your lashes, heavy with unshed tears, flutter up at him.

“Don’t cover your face,” he says, thumb coming to rub firm circles on your clit. “I want to see you.”

Your walls flutter around his fingers as they thrust in and out of you rhythmically. He speeds up with every single one of your moans, which can barely be heard over the lewd squelching noises coming from your pussy. You’re so wet that your juices are leaking down his forearm, which only seems to spur him on. “Kei,” you cry out. “I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah? You wanna cum all over my fingers?” Tsukishima curls his fingers, smirking as you clench around them. “Go ahead. Do it.”

With a strangled scream, you reach your peak, tugging fruitlessly at your restraints. Tsukishima hungrily watches as you arch your back, your cunt clamping down on his pistoning fingers and your lips chanting his name.

As you catch your breath, you can’t hide the way your eyes travel down his body to his cock, your mouth watering in excitement. “Kei,” you breathe out, chest heaving, “I wanna cum on your cock.”

“Mm, I don’t think so,” he purrs, fingers beginning to thrust in and out of you again. “Why don’t you give me a few more of those? Then I’ll decide whether or not you deserve my cock.”


	12. Needy - Nanami x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you can get louder, can't you?" + “say it”

Opening your eyes, it takes a few moments for you to adjust to the darkness of the room. All you can hear is the faint breathing coming from next to you, but it’s overshadowed by the throbbing in your core.

You’re dressed in only Nanami’s shirt and a pair of panties, and it makes it easy for you to slip your hand between your legs. Pussy absolutely slick with need, you slide in one finger, then another, gently pumping them in and out of yourself. It’s not enough, and you whine with frustration.

The last thing you want is to wake up Nanami - he’s been working all those long days lately, after all - but it seems like it’s too late, as he gently shifts from his place next to you. “What’s wrong?” he breathes out, voice rough with sleep.

“Nothing,” you reply, turning to hide your flushed face. You should have known it’s impossible to get anything past him, though, and he whips the blanket off of you, eyeing the way your fingers are still lodged firmly in your panties.

“What do you need?” he asks, gripping your chin firmly and turning your face back to him. “My dumb little girl needs to be filled up, right?” You nod eagerly, but he isn’t satisfied. “Say it.”

“Yes!” you cry, fingers slipping out of your pussy. “I need you, Kento, need your cock so bad.”

Nanami sighs heavily, but he can’t hide how hard he is as he pushes his boxers down, freeing his cock from its confines. “Come here.” Wrapping his arms around you, he pulls you so that your back is flush with his chest, and you lift your leg readily as he pushes your panties to the side.

You mewl out as he slowly pushes into you, thrusting in and out of you with slow, steady strokes that have your toes curling with pleasure.

“You can get louder, can’t you?” he whispers, a hand traveling down to rub your clit. “Why don’t you tell me how good I make you feel? Since you woke me up, I think I deserve to hear you.”


	13. Jealous - Iwaizumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you can get louder, can't you?"

Sometimes, it’s easy to forget how insatiable your boyfriend is.

When Oikawa had invited the two of you over to his housewarming party, you had jumped at the chance to see all your old friends. What you hadn’t counted on, though, was the way Iwaizumi had swept you into the upstairs bathroom within the first hour.

“Hajime!” you hiss as he slams you against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. “Here? We’re gonna get caught-”

“I don’t care,” he says simply, leaning in to trail kisses up your neck to your jaw. “If I have to sit there for one more minute and watch Shittykawa flirt with you-”

“He was just being nice!” you exclaim. “It doesn’t mean anything, he’s always like that.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Iwaizumi shoves a hand up your shirt, flipping your bra up to roughly palm at your breasts.

Despite yourself, you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer. You’ve always loved it when he handles you roughly and by the look on his face, he knows.

He easily spreads your legs with a knock of his knee, deft fingers pushing your panties aside. “Look how wet you are,” he purrs, two fingers sliding into you. “You love this, don’t you? Want me to fuck you right here for everyone to hear?”

You can’t help but clench down, his sinful words only adding to the pleasure building between your legs. “Ah, Hajime!”

A needy whine escapes your lips as he removes his fingers, unbuckling his belt and freeing his cock in one fell swoop. You bite down hard on your bottom lip as he runs himself through your folds, and he narrows his eyes at the sight.

“You can get louder, can’t you?”

“No-” Your sentence cuts off into a moan as Iwaizumi slowly pushes into you, his cock stretching you and making you feel impossibly full. Your hand claps over your mouth tightly, trying to muffle your sounds, but he pulls it away with a smirk.

“Why don’t we find out how loud you can be, hm?” He rolls your nipple between his fingers, ignoring your squeals. “Maybe that’ll teach Oikawa not to touch what’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to request something, or just to stop by and say hi you can find me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) under the same name :)


End file.
